Forever and Always
by Remepie
Summary: On their anniversary, she waits for him...and he never comes. It's getting awfully late. Is something wrong? She was just worrying too much. He promised. He promised to love her. Forever and Always. Matoro/Hahli One-Shot Song fic. Bionicle A/U, Humanized!Bionicle, Angsty/Romance stuff included Cover Image will change once I draw it


**_Forever and Always_**

**_Written By: _**Remepie

**Type of Work:** Songfic, A/U, Humanized!Bionicle, Matoro/Hahli, and tiny Nokama/Vakama slip in. Angsty, Love story stuff~

**_Inspired By:_ **The original song my friend showed me, **"Forever and Always"** by Parachute. Listen to it. Seriously. Just type that in to youtube or something. Gorgeous and lovely song. Depressing and sad too, but hey, love it!

**Song:** Forever and Always by Parachute

**Cover:** COMING SOON!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Bionicle in any way shape or form, nor do I own or claim the song Forever and Always.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys, second fic ever! A bionicle one...lol I should've spent more time on it...pretty quickly written fic that I was inspired by after my best friend showed me this song randomly on FB. It was so sad but beautiful, so I decided to write some much needed Matoro/Hahli fluff for it. I really didn't want a sad ending for this so...LOTS OF FLUFF AND HAPPY ENDING! Woooh? Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I'm not going to change the rating, seeing as it only says ONE word that people barely consider as swearing. Damnit. OOOOH AHHHHH! WHAT A BAD WORD! SOMEONE GET THE SOAP! _

**Reminder: **_Everything within the bars after this and besides the A/N is song lyrics. I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read, or a sad song in particular. Adds to the effect~ But, do as you wish!_

**Things you should probably know**

**Ages of main characters:**

**Hahli **– 21

**Matoro** – 22

**Turaga** (Nokama, Vakama, Matau, Onewa, Nuju, Whenua) – Early 30's.

**Toa Nuva** – Late 20's

**Matoran **– Early 20's

**Physical traits of main characters:**

**Hahli** – Around 5' 2" with a slender body and slightly tanned skin. She had long platinum blonde hair that reaches to her thigh. Has sun-yellow/gold eyes and blushes a rosy pink. Long lashes and rather pretty~ She's wearing a tear drop necklace that's crystal blue, and a white sundress with a black bow in the center. Wearing black high heals that have those ribbon things that tie up in an X pattern; up to her knee.

**Matoro** – Around 5' 5", has a feminine, slender physique with long feathery white hair that reached the bottom of his neck in layers kind of… Has bright aquamarine eyes that are somewhat icy because of his genes *coughNUJUcough*. He's pretty handsome I guess and is wearing one of those plain white hospital gown things for men I guess? Lol He's wearing a white collar shirt that buttons up, and black slacks and dress shoes with his white pea coat, which he later gives to Hahli.

**Everyone else** – Up to you I guess lol. Accept Nuju had silver hair and pale blue eyes while Kopaka has heterochromic blue and red eyes. Same position as his eyes in the MoL movie.

_ Anyways, enjoy! _

* * *

**_She's sitting at the table…_**

* * *

_7:00 PM_

_The old grandfather clock in the dining room chimed, inquiring the new hour that had come to past. _

Slender fingers; a gorgeous silver ring glinting on the ring finger, tapped impatiently against a bleach white tablecloth in a nonchalant pattern. Their owner was a beautiful young lady, appearing in her early 20's. Her lightly tanned skin was draped in a pretty white sundress, complete with a black ribbon at its center which tied the silky cloth rather snugly to her sublime figure. A pretty blue tear drop necklace graced her collar bone. She liked to dress simply like that. The woman unconsciously twirled a lock of her platinum blonde hair around a finger; gaze flickering to the clock for the umpteenth time.

_He_ was _late._

_He_ was never late…

The pretty young lady chastised herself mentally; pursing her cherry hued lips while twiddling her fingers in silent embarrassment.

It's not like it was unnatural to be running a few minutes behind schedule…though it was certainly strange for _him_…

She smiled sheepishly and decided to be patient; simply waiting at her lonely dinner table.

The freshly prepared food was getting colder…

**X X X X**

* * *

**_The hours getting later…_**

* * *

_7:30 PM_

_He was supposed to be here…_

_He_ wasn't here.

Where was _he_?

Did something happen?

* * *

**_She's sure he would have called…_**

* * *

No, no, no.

_He_ was_ fine_.

Just a _little_ late.

That's all it was.

_He_ would've called if something was wrong.

She was sure of it.

Positive.

The young woman eyed the clock anxiously.

She would wait a little longer.

_He was just running late…_

_**X X X X**_

* * *

**_She waits a little longer…_**

* * *

_8:00 PM_

_Again, the grandfather clock in the room sang a rather sad tune, signaling the new hour._

_He_ was an hour late.

That was almost unheard of.

Especially for_ him_…

Especially since _he_ never kept her waiting…ever…

Something at the window caught her eye..

She thought she could hear wheels.

Turning eagerly towards the driveway, the woman searched the window for a familiar white car.

* * *

**_There's no one in the driveway…_**

* * *

The glass window reflected morbid sun-golden eyes, swimming with hurt and confusion.

Much to her dismay, it was just a dove, flying past in a rush for shelter from the upcoming storm. It was dusk; winter having taken over the peaceful lands in a harsh wonderland of ice.

How odd, you'd think a dove would've migrated by now. It was no season for a bird like it to be in.

But…what was even more striking was…

_Him…_

Where was _he_?

_He_ was supposed to be here…

What happened?

Her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

She smiled.

Nokama would have chided her for worrying so much...

**X X X X**

* * *

**_No one's said they've seen him…_**

* * *

She looks down towards the ocean blue cell phone that rested beside her empty plate.

She remembers calling _his_ older brothers and her close friends…

None of them had a clue to where he was…

Not even Nuju…

They wondered the question that she currently asked herself…

Where was _he_?

_He_ was supposed to be here…with her…

* * *

**_Why, is something wrong?_**

* * *

Where…

Just where was _he_?

…

_Is something wrong?_

* * *

**_She looks back to the window…_**

* * *

She turns her head towards the window once more, watching as snow drifted from the now ashen gray skies.

The moon was barely visible, casting a mysterious glow behind the dark clouds that shrouded it.

She tried to cheer her already breaking heart by humming a song her oldest sister, Nokama, once taught her.

It was about hope…

Her own was fleeting quickly.

As she hummed, it reminded her of how well _he_ sang…_he_ always did…just for her…though_ he_ was embarrassed about this odd talent…but _he_ did it anyways…

For her…

Crestfallen, she played with her napkin; the food long since going cold.

_It didn't matter…_

_**X X X X**_

* * *

**_Suddenly, the phone rings…_**

* * *

The catchy melody of her phone's ringtone brought the young woman back from her deep thoughts. She snapped her head towards the phone immediately; picking up the phone, she spoke. Her hopeful voice quivering ever so slightly.

**"Hello?"**

**_"Hello Miss Hahli Rayne._**

**_Please…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…"_**

* * *

**_A voice says something has happened_**

**_That she should come right now…_**

* * *

Hahli had long since tuned out, ears deaf to the frantic voice of the caller.

She dropped the phone with a shaking hand.

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Ms. Rayne!"_**

**_"Ms. Rayne!"_**

_The voice suddenly changed. It belonged to a man…who sounded very familiar…It was even more hysterical._

**_"Hahli?!"_**

**_"Are you there?"_**

**_"Hello?"_**

**_..._**

**_"Dammit Hahli! Answer!"_**

**_"He needs you!"_**

**_"Matoro needs you!"_**

**_"Hello?!"_**

**__****X X X X**

* * *

**_Her mind goes to December…_**

* * *

It was a beautiful snowy day in Ko-Metru.

Just your average wintery day.

Although harsher than most areas, such as her own home, Ga-Metru.

Hahli sat on a single swing set, the creaking sounds of metal her only source of sound in the awfully quiet scenery. _He_ has invited her to their secret spot besides a silent river, it was a grove. A single, bare, birch-white tree hung overhead. Crystal flowers dappled the colorless paradise in limpid glory.

It was beautiful.

And it was their own.

Their place.

_Their paradise._

A smiling face looked down at her. She looked up to meet a pale aquamarine gaze, bright with beautiful emotions as she returned it with her own golden one. Hahli's cheeks flushed a rosy pink as _he_ took her hand.

* * *

**_She thinks of when he asked her_**

**_He bent down on one knee first…_**

* * *

_He_ gently; as if a single mistake would shatter the balance, pushed a glinting silver ring onto one of her fingers. It warmed her hand immediately. But no more so than it did her heart.

* * *

**_And he said…_**

**_I want you, forever, forever and always_**

**_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly _**

**_We'll grow old together _**

**_Forever and always…_**

* * *

And _he_ said…

_**"I want you, forever, forever and always. **_

_**Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. **_

_**We'll grow old together. **_

_**Forever and always."**_

_He_ paused, an incredible grin swelling upon _his_ lips; tears flowing down from _his_ eyes in unbelievable happiness and love.

**_"Please marry me, Hahli."_**

She breaks down into hopelessly joyful tears, her face splitting into a wide smile as _he_ takes her into _his_ loving arms. She nodded furiously into _his_ chest. Agreeing to _his_ proposal, she felt the warmth emanating from his tight hold grow even more. Their bodies' intertwined in a loving embrace; perfecting the frosty garden in celestial beauty.

**_"Forever and always."_**

Hahli laughed ever so softly, smiling as she replied.

**"Do you really mean that?"**

He grinned and chirped back.

_**"Promise."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Pinky promise."**_

_**"Alright."**_

With that, their pinkies intertwined to make it _real_.

**X X X X**

* * *

**_She pulls up to the entrance..._**

* * *

_Click. Tap. Click. Tap. _

Black heels clicked against the pavement of the parking lot. she hugged a rather large snow-white pea coat to her body; gripping the edges tightly as she entered a large building. She loved this coat.

It smelt like...coffee and freshly fallen snow...just like _him_...

It belonged to _him_.

She found comfort with it around her.

She remembered how odd it was that _he_ left it at her house.

_He_ rarely went anywhere without it.

**X X X X**

* * *

**_She walks right to the front desk…_**

* * *

A kind faced woman in scrubs greeted her nervously before asking some kind of question.

Hahli couldn't hear her.

Everything was ringing.

She wasn't sure what was happening.

Everything felt like a dream.

The lady had taken her hand and led her into a vast hallway.

* * *

**_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending..._**

* * *

Several more people followed, leading the puppet like woman down a series of halls.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

* * *

**_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them..._**

* * *

She can hear various voices.

They were perhaps trying to tell her what happened.

Some were laughing, crying, excited, depressed.

Swirling around her in a symphony of sound.

Maybe from other patients or their loved ones.

Nurses.

Doctors.

She was deaf.

She could barley make out anything.

She couldn't hear them.

She couldn't hear anything.

**X X X X**

* * *

**_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room…_**

* * *

She neared the door, a bench just outside was occupied with a grown man with a younger man just beside him.

The older man had silver hair and a cold ice blue gaze.

The man next to him held nothingness in his bright blue and red heterochromic eyes.

They were siblings, she could tell.

They both looked terrible.

Just like her.

They didn't bother looking up at her.

She knew them.

The older man, Nuju.

The younger man, Kopaka.

_His_ brothers.

So loving.

They love _him_ so much.

Just like her.

The silver haired man's eyes flashed, noticing her stare.

He met her gaze, filled with vacant emotion.

She turned away, feeling her own heart begin to splinter from the pair's hopeless expressions.

She walked towards a single door, taking the silver knob with trembling hands.

She turns the knob and enters slowly.

She cries out when she finds _him_.

**"Matoro!"**

**X X X X**

_He's_ in a warm plain white bed, an IV and several other things attached to _his_ frail looking body. A couple machines stood nearby, beeping somewhat sluggishly as the sterilized room held an eerie silence. _His_ feathery white hair clung to _his_ pale face gracefully; aquamarine eyes glued to her with mixed emotion glittering in their beautiful depths.

Even in _his_ weak state, _he_ never failed to give her a glowing smile as she walked towards _him_.

Hahli listened as the nurse began to cry, leaving the room in tears.

They were alone.

She felt her blank face crumble, her lips twitched as she fought for control of her emotions.

It _hurt_.

_Why?_

* * *

**_She sits by his bedside, holds his hands too tight…_**

* * *

She seated herself beside _him_, taking_ his_ open hand within her own.

It was…so cold…

It felt as if moving would break it in two.

_He_ smiled as her warmth passed through him.

She frowned, feelings her emotions threaten to take over.

How could _he_ still smile...even...

Well...

_Why?_

* * *

**_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_**

**_The house on the hillside, where they would stay…_**

* * *

_He_ seems to talk to her nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened.

_His_ voice is so soft…but he still chirps to her in his lovely muse.

**"We're going to have such beautiful children…remember, twins? Just like you wanted."**

_He_ goes on about the wonderful life they'll share together.

**"We'll live in a peaceful little house on the hillside…near the ocean…it'll be beautiful."**

Yes.

_His_ wish...

_Their wish..._

That would probably never come true...

* * *

**_Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always…_**

* * *

They would stay there forever.

Forever and always.

Through the good and the bad and the ugly…

We'll grow old together, and always remember…whether rich or for poor or for better…

We'll still love each other, forever and always…

Just like_ he_ promised…

_If only he could…_

* * *

**_She gets an idea…_**

* * *

She didn't want _him_ to go...

She didn't want their dreams together...to be crushed...

_No..._

An idea popped into her head as she grasped _his_ clammy hands with her own.

A small hopeful smile spreads across her lips.

She would fulfill _both_ of their dreams.

Right here.

Right now.

Before it was too late...

* * *

**_and calls in the nurses…_**

* * *

Per her request, several nurses flood the room.

She takes off _his_ coat and places it on _his_ bed.

A chaplain enters, standing at the foot of _his_ bed.

The holy man mutters words that every married couple has heard.

Her heart flutters as he finishes the verses.

She smiled, lips trembling as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

_His_ face mirrored her own.

_His_ look of surprise turns into one of heart melting love.

_He_ squeezes her hand as she trembles.

* * *

**_She borrows some rings from the couple next door…_**

* * *

_He_ shakily slips a golden ring onto her finger, replacing the silver one.

She copied _him_, placing her ring's partner on _his_ finger to match.

They both beamed at one another.

A lovely couple next door let them borrow their rings...

_How kind..._

* * *

**_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall to the floor…_**

* * *

Tears roll down every single person's cheeks.

Whether from the joy, silliness, beauty, or, really, anything felt in the crowded white room.

* * *

**_She looks into his eye, and she says…_**

**_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always…_**

* * *

Nuju collapsed into tears, being supported by Kopaka, who even held a few silent tears in his normally expressionless eyes…

Both were never very emotional people, but the sight of their youngest brother getting to be united with _his_ beloved brought tears to even their eyes.

Hahli looked into _his_ eyes, crystal tears spilling from her golden orbs. Her body shook with wallowing pain as she sang in a strong, loving voice.

**_"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever… We'll still love each other, forever and always…"_**

_He_ finishes her vow with a loving kiss.

Though it lasted for only a few seconds, it was filled with all the emotions that had been bundled within both their hearts.

The chaplain announced them as newly weds.

She softly mumbled; everyone fell silent to listen to her.

**"I love you…Matoro Hallowfrost...**

**I'm glad…**

**I was able to become…Mrs. Hallowfrost…**

**I love you…**

**I love you…**

**I love you!"**

More tears followed.

* * *

**_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow…_**

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

They were getting too slow…

Each beep resonated like a mocking echo, telling her _his_ time limit.

Oh Mata Nui, life was cruel.

_He_ promised...

_He_ promised he would be with her forever...

Forever and always...

No…

No…

Why?

_He_ couldn't.

_He_ can't leave her….

Please…she didn't…

She didn't want to be alone…

She wailed suddenly, letting out every emotion she had ever known.

Betraying liquid spilled from her shimmering eyes.

The room was in silence, the only sound was the pain filled cries of a newly wed grieving for her loved one.

Everyone began to exit the room…

To leave the couple to their selves…

Hahli blinked as a thumb weakly wipes away the tears that stained her pretty face.

Those eyes that she loved so much gleamed with endless seas of love.

That handsome face she adored smiled feebly…warming her spirit.

* * *

**_His voice is almost too low…_**

* * *

_He_ gripped her hand tightly.

Squeezing it in comfort and affection.

The voice that she cherished began to fill the room, though soft, _he_ sang a symphony of eternal emotion.

* * *

**_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always…_**

**_Please just remember, even if I'm not there…  
I'll always love you…_**

**_forever and always…_**

* * *

As _he_ says...

**"I love you forever, forever and always…**

**Please just remember, even if I'm not there…**

**I'll always love you…**

**_forever and always…_****"**

_His_ voice is barely audible...oh Mata Nui was it soft...

_He_ finishes _his_ vow with a sigh of complete and utter happiness, before slumping into his pillow.

_His_ hand became limp.

Hahli grasped it disbelievingly, fighting to feel the warmth that was no longer within.

Was _he_…_gone?_

No…

_No…_

_**No…**_

**NO!**

She screamed a terribly pitiful scream.

Hahli looked to the sky above, eyes glowing with pain and every imaginable feeling of it known to man.

She stared at the lifeless man that held a special, tender place in her heart.

She couldn't grasp it.

She _couldn't_.

She simply stared at _him_.

She screamed.

**"MATORO! MATORO?! **

**Wake up...**

**Please wake up...**

**For me?**

**Please...**

**Stop...this isn't funny...**

**Wake up...please...**

**Please!**

** You promised!**

** Remember!?**

** You promised you wouldn't leave me!**

** You promised!**

** I don't want to lose you!**

** I can't go on without you! **

**PLEASE!**

**PLEASE!**

**I-I can't...I can't...**

**Please...**

**Please...**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"**

The door opened immediately at those words.

She could make out many foot steps.

But she could only hear one noise...

A ringing...

Maybe a beep...

It...echoed within her mind, filling her ears with a euphoria of dreadful bells.

She sobbed into _his_ chest, clutching_ his_ hands as if they were some kind of life line.

She planted a soft kiss onto _his_ lips.

She felt herself being pulled away from _him_, being escorted out.

She listened as two men she recognized talk to her in soothingly soft voices...she thought she could make out Kopaka carrying her out of the hall way.

She didn't fight him.

She didn't fight them.

Not at all.

_It didn't matter…_

_No…_

* * *

**_I love you forever, forever and always…_**

**_Please just remember, even if I'm not there…  
I'll always love you…_**

**_forever and always…_**

* * *

_**The following week...**_

The following week was _death_.

Hahli felt like a ghost.

A zombie.

Some lifeless being that locked herself inside her room after…that Saturday of the accident.

It was paining to know that _he_ was never going to come to dinner.

It was hurtful to know that_ he_ wasn't going to enjoy their anniversary of the day they started a relationship together.

It's _ironic_ really.

It was Valentine's day.

That was the day _he_ finally got the courage to ask her out.

That was the day _he_ gave her the very special first kiss.

That was the day everything bloomed.

That was the day everything died.

Her closest friends, Jaller, Takua, Kongu, Nuparu, Hewkii, Macku, Kopeke, and her mentor, Amaya, had vainly attempted to contact her.

_She ignored them._

Nokama and her husband, Vakama, tried fruitlessly to get her to live with them.

Her other older sister, Gali, visited her multiple times, just to take care of her and force the grieving woman to eat something...only by force.

Hahli was a puppet in that manner.

She_ couldn't_ do anything.

She _wouldn't_ do anything.

She didn't sleep.

Eat.

Anything.

_**No.**_

She closed herself off.

She ignored the calls and the pleas.

She tuned out the cries and the voices.

She pushed herself away from her friends.

She hid herself away from her sisters.

She locked herself away from the world.

She imprisoned herself from reality.

It _hurt_.

It hurt so much.

Why…why did _he_ have to…

_Why?_

_He_ was always so selfless…

Never thinking of _himself_…

_He_ put everyone before _himself_…

Even complete strangers…

A hero…

_He_ just had to sacrifice _himself_…

_He_ was a hero in that manner…

Never thinking of_ himself_…

Oh, she was selfish.

She wished _he_ could've just stayed where _he_ was.

But she knew better.

_He_ would've done it anyways.

Even knowing what it would do to _him_.

No matter what others would say.

_He_ knew what_ he_ was doing.

So selfless…

What a selfless man.

A hero.

_Hero_.

Hahli sighed to herself as she wafted in deep thought.

She had stepped out of her home for the first time in a week, feeling the cold winds of Ko-Metru caress her body in icy comfort.

She wasn't dressed for the weather. The only thing she chose to wear was the white dress she wore that dreadful Saturday. Gali had tried to coax her into wearing something else, but was only successful in at least washing it.

_It didn't matter._

She looked terrible anyways. Her hair was a mess, eyes blood shot from sleepless nights of crying. Her face lost its usual sheen and looked dull and lifeless. The same was with her golden eyes, which held no luster whatsoever. They were as lacking as the sky above.

It was a cold February day, typical.

It was his home.

A place he loved so much.

She had come to love it too.

She found herself back at their place.

_Paradise._

That's what it was.

That's what it always would be.

She rocked back and forth on the old swing set she loved.

She eyed the fragile flower gardens before her, each twinkled like ethereal stars.

She smiled remorsefully; biting her lip as she recalled memories of enjoying that place with him.

_He_ would push her back and forth…

_He_ would enjoy the flowers with her…

Listen as the river babbled by, unfrozen…

_Him…_

Feeling her heart begin to fracture from its already broken state, she began to get up.

She contemplated suicide several times.

Often did she think that she could be with _him_ if she would just let go.

Let go of reality.

It sounded awfully pleasing right now.

But, she was also a coward.

Hahli knew she could never have the strength to do it.

Not only that, but she doubted _Matoro_ would be pleased if she was so selfish as to die like that.

_He_ knew her better than anyone.

_Crunch. _

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Fwoosh._

**"Huh!"**

Gasping in utter surprise, Hahli stopped mid-step as someone gently placed her onto the swing once more, right into the stranger's lap.

The stranger smelled bitter-sweet, like coffee and snowflakes.

She watched as gentle hands placed a familiar snow-white pea coat onto her shoulders, sliding it over her shivering back until it wrapped around her.

It was warm…

She didn't have a chance to see who it was, nor turn her head, before the figure began to sing in a shockingly familiar voice.

_He_ uttered the same words _he_ said that day in the hospital..._exactly_ the same...

**"I love you forever, forever and always…**

**Please just remember, even if I'm not there…**

**I'll always love you…**

**forever and always****_…_****"**

Tears shimmered in the blonde woman's eyes, glazing her golden eyes in unimaginable emotion.

She _smiled_.

A real _smile_.

The first one in what seemed like years.

_A millennium even._

That was all she needed...

_He_ was all she needed...

The person wrapped their arms around her in a loving embrace while pushed them back and forth on the swing. Familiar icy white hair swished in the wind as her sun-gold orbs met with aquamarine ones.

Only one word was present in her mind.

_Matoro?_

She received her answer almost immediately.

In the corner of her eye, she made out a dove.

It seemed like the same one from last Saturday...

_How odd..._

She could've sworn it nodded...

_Yes..._

Nodded...in response to her question before taking off into the heavens, disappearing into an eternal flight...

* * *

**_Forever and always…_**

* * *

_Oh god...this made me depressed writing it...yay for happy endings?! I hope you've enjoyed that little fluff-filled HxM fic! Forgive me for any errors and such._

**Things you should know...**

- Matoro risked his life and nearly died saving a little girl who fell into a river. The ice cold water nearly killed him and he would've died if it weren't for a miracle, maybe it was Hahli's kiss? Who knows!

- The dove played the role of Mata Nui. Signaling the accident and the return perhaps?

- The voice change in the first phone call belongs to Nuju, he took the phone from the hospital employee, like a boss. Matoro was asking for her, so he delivered like a good big brother.

- Matoro did survive guys. If you're wondering where he got his pea coat back, remember, Hahli left it on his hospital bed.

- They lived happily ever after? I'm guessing they both returned to his house where they celebrated with the Toa Nuva, rest of the Toa Mahri, and Toa Metru/Turaga.

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Again, I don't own the song in any way. Just a little songfic. God I love this ship~_

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
